evil has risen
by I Love Cute Dogs
Summary: Uma has developed feelings for harry, Uma begins her evil journey with him and Gill on her side she plans to open the barrier to the isle of the lost to set all Villains free from the isle.
1. Chapter 1

Uma has fallen in love with Harry Hook the famous bad boy in isle of the lost.

Uma was captain of the ship she gazed into Harry's dark eyes, she was ready to instruct her revenge plan on Mal for abandoning the isle of lost.

"that little witch she took everything from me and left us nothing well now it shall be my time to shine and nobody will stand in our way." said Uma to her little crew.

Uma walked into her bedroom on the ship, Uma was the child of Ursula and now she had fallen for Harry Hook the local bad boy in the isle of lost but he had no idea how Uma felt.

Uma decided a plan, she and her friends were to travel to Auradon prep to cause a lot of drama for Mal and her friends it's time to take evil matters into their hands.

"why are you staring into her eyes?" asked Gill (Ganston's son) to Harry Hook (Captain Hook's son) "I'm not" lied Harry he was very much in love with Uma he liked her because she was the one who got things done she had fantastic ideas and she admired him a lot which why he was made her 'first Mate' But tomorrow could Harry actually admit that he loves her?


	2. Chapter 2 Uma's First day at Auradon

Fairy Godmother was performing her good class, Mal and Evie were shocked to find Harry And Gill, and of course their captain Uma in the Good Class.

"Excuse me Fairy Godmother but where is your wand?" asked Uma, "She's put it away" snapped Mal.

Uma opened a text book it looked so old but then she glazed into Harry's eyes again, Harry this time had noticed what she was doing.

"Uma Why are you looking deeply into my eyes?" asked Harry, "I Love you" said Uma very awkwardly.

Harry Kisses Uma on the lips and Uma tugs at Harry's coat, Gill grabs the key to the Museum where all the magical things are contained even the wand.

Uma unlocks the wand and quickly uses it to unlock the isle of the lost barrier this means that very VK Will be able to cross over, "So what does this mean about you and harry?" asked Gill, "Shut up I need you to keep an eye on Mal Me and Harry's Relationship has nothing to do with you!" said Uma


	3. Chapter 3 Evil Plans

Uma and Harry felt Guilty because if everyone knew about her relationship with Harry they would hate her what sort of sea witch would fall for a pirate, they would say.

As Uma strokes Harry's Hair, she begins to start the next stage of her evil plan, "That little slug will soon learn not to mess with me everyone will know my name! they will know the name - Uma" said Uma.

everyone feared Uma, apart from harry he loved her because she was pure rotten to the core unlike Mal.

Uma and Harry returned to their ship.

"So what are we going to tell our parents?" asked a concerned Uma, Harry had seen a new side to Uma he never saw this side to her before "we will keep it hidden when we return to the isle of lost I will get the money to get my Dad's boat we will break through the barrier and then we shall leave them all behind I care about you Uma this changes everything" said Harry, Uma Kisses Harry's lips softly and he smirks as he leaves to do some fooling around with.

"Uma What is this evil plan?" asked Gill, "Just shut up and do what I say I am the Captain here So you do what I order you to do" said Uma, "now listen to me Gill I Will open the barriers and you will bring our parents on board the ship then me and Harry will leave the isle of the lost for Good we are sick of all the drama" said Uma.

"Fine but what if Ursula and Hook come looking for you both?" asked Gill, "Don't worry My mum never cared for me!" said Uma, "Neither did My Dad that is what Makes me and Uma the perfect couple we share partnership and friendship" said Harry.

Uma's evil Plan was to bring every Villain back to Auardon where they will launch their attack.


	4. Chapter 4 Evil has Risen

Ursula refused to let Uma and Harry be together, "Very well bye mum" laughed Uma as she turned Ursula into a squid.

Ursula was now turned into a baby Squid, Uma placed her mother in a tank , the whole of the customers in Ursula's fish and chips were standing there shocked in why Uma would do that to her mum.

Uma waved the wand and changed her mind instead of freeing the Villains she trapped the whole isle of lost Villains into a cell.

Uma returns to her ship she stares at her mum in the tank and she thinks of what will Happen next for her now that her mum is a baby squid.

Uma kisses harry's soft lips, Uma wanted the trident from under the sea but she was not sure where to get it from.

"Auardon Prep might have the trident boss" said Gill, "Shut up Idiot" said Uma as she had her annoyed face on.

Harry was with Uma and he was more happy because now they can attack Auardon, "Harry what's my name?" asked Uma as she smiled, "Your Uma" said Harry , Uma begins singing her introduction song - What's my name.

Uma grabs the necklace that her baby squid mother has around the tentacles, Uma places the necklace on her neck, and then she puts on her necklace she now had her mother's one and the one her mother gave her.

Uma was told the necklace was used to steal voices but it also gave the power of controlling sea witch forms.

so Uma started singing into the necklace and it took time for the magic to work but then her feet turned into tentacles Uma was swimming near her ship, Harry loved this new look on Uma it made him think of his future with her.

"Sir she should change back" said one of the pirates, "Shut up she's a beauty" said Harry as he continues to admire her inner beauty from the ship's view.

"Harry come into the water for a swim Babe?" Asked Uma, Harry was stunned but he gave her a flirty wink and said "So much As I want to we have a ship to be getting on with" said Harry this made Uma transform back Uma stepped back inside the ship.

"Right Here are the changes to my ship There will be bedrooms for all you ship mates Harry will be sharing one with me" said Uma.

Uma began dreaming about what her mother said when she was six years old , her mother had told her that when she was old enough she wanted her to go down below to the sea Palace and steal the Trident it was a powerful object but now Uma has a bigger plans she wants to Return to Auradon Prep to sort out some business of her own she has to stop tomorrow from happening.

It was mid night and Uma was worrying about Mal tomorrow she was always on her mind , Harry placed his arms around her.

Uma Kidnaps Mal and Ben, Harry grins "You two are mad" said Ben, "We deserve to have all that you two have had in the past years at Auradon " said Uma, "and when Harry takeover as King of Auradon and I became his Queen we will change things we will make Auradon be renamed as The new Isle of the lost" said Uma as she laughs.

Mal and Ben were trapped in a cell.


	5. Five - the Queen Uma

The ship

Uma was admired by her ship mates but now she arrives to Auardon Prep to takeover the throne.

"let us go" begged Ben,

At auradon Castle.

The king beast makes a deal with Uma and Harry as uma told a lie and said that Mal and Ben had been kidnapped by Maleficent.

"as the current king i hand you my throne Harry and Uma you will be the new Queen" said the beast.

Uma has now got control over the whole of Auardon, so Fairy god mother was ordered to bring the trident to Uma and Harry.

The fairy god mother got her wings wet in order to find the magical trident.

Ariel was made the acting Queen of Atlantica while her father was away from the ocean to bring Ariel a gift.

"can I help you" said Ariel she held the magic tident in her hand.

the fairy god mother knew it was breaking every law she stands for but the new Queen needed this . so the fairy god mother quickly flies back to the kingdom and hands Uma the trident.

"now everyone me your queen and Harry your king we shall be renaming this the new isle of the lost and all the good people will come with me and harry to our ship to lock you up" laughed Uma she held the powerful trident.


	6. Uma the Trident Queen

Ursula is free

ursula was set free and she kind of loved Uma's way now Uma has the trident this will make her the powerful sea witch.

"Mum now I hold the trident all we have to do is wave it at the Castle of Auardon and then make this the new isle of lost" said Uma.

Harry was on his throne he wanted to seek revenge on Peter Pan.

Mal Returns home.

ben cut Mal free, she returned to the new isle of lost, Uma pointed the trident directly at Mal as she walked in.

Mal ducked and Ursula was turned to stone with the power of the trident.

"as the Queen I banish you from Auardon and hope to never see you again now hand over my trident" said Mal.

"No you do not get to win everytime" said Uma as she grabs the spell book and sets fire to it.

Uma decided to throw away the trident , she returns to her ship "boys get the floor clean" shouted Uma.

"I Can't" said Gill.

Uma stared at him luckliy Harry was there he put his warm arms around his beloved Uma.


End file.
